Through Human Eyes 2
by HanyouHeart
Summary: Kagome wakes up to find herself in a whole new world, when she finds out Sesshomaru isn't in this world but rather Hell, what lengths will she go to to save him? R
1. Devastating News

**Hello! this is the second part to _Through Human Eyes_ so I strongly advise that you read that fanfic before you read this one. The reason I made this fic was because I had a lot of unhappy people from Through human Eyes because it ended tragically and had a cliffy.**

**Please Read: In order to save any confusion Sesshomaru is no longer human. The dark miko who placed that spell on him was slain so the curse automatically broke. Once again Please read Through Human Eyes before this fic if you havent already read it.**

**I will put another chapter up when I get some reviews,I already have them all written out!**

**_oxoxoxoxox_**

**Chapter One- Devastating News**

Kagome woke up only to be greeted by a bright but surprisingly soft colored yellow and pinkish sky. She slowly got up in a sitting position and nearly had a stroke when she saw that she was lying among a floor of wispy clouds. After studying the strange floor for a minute and not finding any logical explanation she started to officially freak out; not only was she in some new twisted world but her clothes were changed to a pure-white gown that went a little below the knees with a kimono top placed over and there were no scents in the air other than her own which seemed to have dulled down a bit.

Kagome got to her feet and started to turn herself around until she did a full circle, looking for someone so she could see where she was, when she saw no one or anything, panic began to hit her full force, she shut her eyes tight and screamed at the top of her lungs,

"Where the hell am I!"

After several minutes of silence she opened her eyes a crack and almost passed-out in relief when she saw a faint side profile of a person roughly three hundred meters away, not wasting a minute she bolted towards the figure, not caring if it was a demon or a human, she just wanted to know for sure that she wasn't alone.

The figure noticed her coming and angled itself to meet her face to face. When she reached the person she took several seconds to regain her breath, she felt a hard pit of disappointment hit her in the stomach when she saw that this was no ordinary person.

Before her stood a tall man in an outfit of pure white with tinges of blue on the corners of his sleeves, he had long silver hair with several thin strands resting over his shoulders and striking blue eyes that reminded her painfully of Sesshomaru, but what caught her attention the most was that he had a set of graceful wings tucked close to his back that would probably stretch out to twenty or thirty feet if fully extended. His strange trademarks freaked Kagome out a little; she tried to control herself but was having a _really_ hard time, she opened her mouth to speak but the unfamiliar man beat her to it.

"Kagome I didn't expect you to arrive so soon" Kagome's eyes widened from confusion and shock, "H-how do you know my name" she stuttered, "And what do you mean by me arriving so soon, and what are you?"

The man kept his face expressionless, reminding her of Sesshomaru once more, her eyes widened once again at the thought and looked at him straight in the eye, "And where is Sesshomaru?"

He seemed to flinch at the question and he let out a quiet sigh, as if not wanting to explain, "Let's start from the beginning" he said, "I am Tenshi, I guess you could say that I am your guardian angel, secondly, I have known your name ever since you were born, and what I mean by you arriving here so soon is I didn't expect you to die so suddenly"

Kagome felt the color completely drain from her face, the shock of everything she heard made her knees lose feeling and she collapsed to the cloudy floor, she looked up at Tenshi and narrowed her eyes, "You didn't tell me about Sesshomaru yet"

Tenshi winced and straightened his posture, preparing himself for the hurt, angry girl he was about to face, "Well…you know how Sesshomaru is a demon…well, demons good or bad go to hell"

Kagome was to shocked to even release a single tear, so much was going on so fast and it was giving her a headache, she forced her protesting legs to work and slowly rose back to her feet, without warning anger took complete control over her and she grabbed Tenshi by the collar and shook fiercely, yelling while letting released tears stream down her face at the same time.

"You're my guardian angel right! Couldn't you have prevented all of this from happening?"

"You're my responsibility after you depart, I can't change what is going in your living life"

Kagome only became more enraged at his words and continued on with her wild fit, "That is the most stupid thing I've ever heard! Sesshomaru is dead! I'm dead! And it's all your fault! You could have stopped this all from happening but no, you just sat back and watched!" she gasped and released her tight grasp on his collar when he spread out his wings almost like he was threatening her.

"I couldn't do anything to help you" he said in a stern voice, "If I had the power I would have done anything possible, but what's done is done and there is no way to change that" when all he got was a silent reply he retracted his wings cozily to his back and walked away, leaving Kagome to once again buckle to the ground and cry her heart out.

Kagome felt a soft nudge in her side but ignored it; she was to content in her dark, blank space to wake up, the nudge came again this time harder, she growled and half-heartedly lashed her hand out trying to shoo whatever was bothering her away. She heard a faint sigh and shot her eyes open when she felt someone pick her up by the waist and start to carry her, she immediately started to struggle out of the grasp and won, only to be dropped back to the ground, "Tenshi what are you doing?" she growled

"You've been lying there for an hour, just wanted to make sure you didn't die again" he said before turning around and walked away at a pace slow enough for her to catch up. Kagome frowned at her stuck-up guardian angel's raw joke, "Is that possible?"

"No"

It took all of her might not to whack him across the back of the head; she got back to her feet, grumbling under her breath about how hard-headed and snooty he was. "What did you wake me up for anyways?'

Tenshi turned to face her with serious eyes that made her almost a little edgy, "Over the few weeks you two spent together, I saw how close you two were and I know the pain that you are going through like the back of my hand"

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him with suspicion and curiosity, "What are you getting at"

Tenshi sighed and kneeled down onto his knees, jerking his head to tell her to come down beside him, 'It extremely risky and very dangerous but if you are up to it, we may be able to rip Sesshomaru away from the chains of hell"

Kagome's mouth dropped at what he said, "Are you serious?"

Tenshi nodded, "It's forbidden and if you or me are doing this we could easily be put into hell ourselves" Kagome felt single tears run from the corners of her eyes out of shear happiness at the mention of saving Sesshomaru, "I want to go right now"

Tenshi looked at her like she was crazy, "You want to leave _now_?" She nodded, "The sooner we leave the sooner I can save Sesshomaru"

Tenshi closed his eyes and smiled, this girl reminded him of someone and it made him feel good to have a memory as such. "Alright" He snapped his eyes open and drew an invisible drawing on the cloudy ground and with a slight press of a finger a crimson red portal appeared on the ground, the pained cries of demons from the netherworld were loud and clear, sending shivers up Kagome's spine and a sickness in her stomach, she could only imagine what was happening to Sesshomaru down there.

* * *

**Glossary:**

**Tenshi-Angel**

**Thats it for now, like I said earlie I will post another chappie when I get some reviews.**


	2. Breaking The Dog

**Back With Another Chapter! This is something like a filler chapter just to get things started so I promise the next few chaps. will be better. Also, if any of you care to get a better idea of what Tenshi looks like you can look him up under Cardcaptors Sakura and he would look something like Yue.**

**I am leaving to work on a ranch in the summer so I made this fanfic short so I can put it all up by the end of the month since I wont have time to update when I'm working, It's gonna be no longer than six or seven chapters.**

**_oxoxoxoxoxoxo_**

**Chapter Two- Break the Dog**

Sesshomaru opened his eyes a slit, the smell of death, blood and fear was stinging his sensitive nose until it was almost unbearable. He looked around, already knowing where he was but not wanting to believe it, he had never told anyone but going to hell was his greatest and only fear, now he was living it and it was enough to drive him mad.

He gave the tight shackles around his wrists a small shake, hardly believing that such a powerful Lord as himself would end up in a place as low as this and to be chained as well. His senses alerted him of someone approaching and he shot his angry amber eyes towards several small hell demons that were heading his way; the shackles had enough slack in them so he could lash out, making them keep their distance. He let out a pained growl when he felt a searing sharp lash hit his side, he angled his head to get a look and he was disgusted when he as a large bleeding whip mark; he looked around for the demon responsible and saw a hideous scarred and high-ranked hell demon standing before him with a bullwhip in his bony, clawed hand.

He felt his dignity drain by the second at the thought of a pathetic, dead demon overpowering him; he was immediately angered by the thought and struck out towards it.

Bad idea

The loud crack of a whip and another pained and angered roar made the entire area quiet.

Sesshomaru held his face in a hand, keeping his eyes shut from the pain, the hell demon had made a deep gash running from the corner of his jaw and going diagonally across. His sides were heaving from struggling to keep quiet, even when he was killed he never felt a pain worse than this and he already felt himself beginning to break.

"This _dog _is going to need some proper breaking" the demon said in a sandpaper voice, another demon nodded and unshackled Sesshomaru's wrists and dragged him into a chamber.

Not soon after the sound of cracking whips and snapping bones were heard along with the horrible cry of a suffering demon.

-

A single, female cat demon had watched the entire thing, she was shackled almost right next to where Sesshomaru once was and he reminded her of someone and she felt a sliver of comfort at the thought, but the warm feeling was immediately drained at the reminder that it had been twenty-five years and _he_ still hadn't come to save her, she sighed and twitched her once bushy tail, only being able to wish that there was a way to escape.

* * *

Kagome and Tenshi prepared themselves to jump down into the portal, Tenshi giving strict details if something should happen or if they got caught.

"Remember to _never_ leave my side, who knows what will happen if you get caught or lost" Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes, "You've said that at least four times, I get it" He narrowed his eyes at her but brushed off her attitude and stretched out his wings, making a narrow space on his back, "Hop on, it will be safer if you just stay in one spot"

Kagome nodded and slipped into the narrow area, being careful not to snag on the thick white feathers, "Hey Tenshi why don't I have a set of wings?"

"You have to earn them, the Master of all Masters watches every wingless angel and he gives them a set if he sees you deserve them, though I don't thing you will ever be getting them since you are diving down into hell on your own free will" he shook his head at what he had gotten himself into, "I will probably lose mine because I'm helping you with this"

Kagome felt a pain of guilt, she would risk being punished for something that is forbidden, but she didn't want Tenshi to have to suffer as well. She was taken by surprise when she felt the wings on either side of her give a slight twitch before she saw herself diving head first down the doors of hell, she instinctively onto Tenshi's shoulders to stop herself from falling forward and was amazed at how fast he was stooping and half made herself believe that they were going to crash into the ground.

With a slight jerk she saw that he had pulled up and was now practically floating in the air only flapping to keep airborne every several seconds.

"Take a good look at what you have gotten yourself into"

Kagome looked overtop of Tenshi's head and was disgusted by the sight and how strong the scent of blood was and the ear-piercing screams, she immediately felt the strong urge to go back but she knew that Sesshomaru was down here-probably suffering-and she knew that she had to save him, no matter what.

"Are you sure you still want to continue?"

Kagome swallowed hard and nodded, "Yes. I have to save him"

"Alright" With that he moved forward and started their next to impossible search.

* * *

Sesshomaru felt his limp body slide across the rough concrete, making one side completely scraped, he had lost track of how long this was going on but it felt like it had been days. He grunted from the pain and forced his wounded, tired body back up, his left arm was put out of action and his right wrist was broken, making those two limbs right next to useless, but his pride and dignity wasn't going to let him give up. He took a deep breath and stared at his hell demon square in the eye, he picked up his feet into a run and prepared to lash out but was greatly ineffective, his hell demon had pulled out his claws so they would no longer grow after finding out that they were able to produce poison the hard way.

Sesshomaru once again was sent flying in the air and hit his head hard against the marble wall, a dark bloodstain was growing rapidly in his silver hair. He looked at his winning opponent through half-closed eyes; he had only one other option left and he had taught himself to use it only when threatened in the living world so he hoped that it worked in the world of the dead.

With his remaining energy, he let his eyes turn a blood red and his dulled fangs grew twice their size and sharpness, the swirling cloud that surrounded him soon died to reveal a magnificent, giant, white dog with a perfect crescent placed on his forehead. Sesshomaru swung his head to face his hell demon with darkened, red eyes and bared fangs, his true form equipped him with a new set of talons which he hoped to be using as well, not wasting a second more he pounced towards his opponent, but the demon was to fast and he slipped out the door of the chamber that he was once in and ran over to a higher-ranked hell demon to tell him what happened.

"Get a group of demons to help you take him down" he barked, the hell demon saluted and immediately did what he was told, leaving the higher up left in his thoughts, '_If he has the power to transform than he might be of some use if broken'

* * *

_

**Thats the end of that chapter! I promise to have another one up by tommorow.**


	3. No More Mister Nice Girl

**I'm Back! I dont have much to say so I wont babble and let you guys read. I promise to have another chappie up by tommorow.**

**Chapter Three- No More Mister Nice Girl**

Sesshomaru's energy was not going to hold up much longer, hell demons did whatever necessary to try and bring him down and their work was finally taking its toll on him. It was when they mixed a poisonous toxin in the air did he finally give up and let his giant form crash to the ground, slowly transforming back into his original self.

Worn-out and wounded hell demons surrounded the limp, silver and red mass, prepared to attack if he made any sudden movements, when he laid motionless a higher-ranked demon split through the crowd with a circular object in his bony hands, he kneeled down by Sesshomaru and with a faint _click_ stepped back and watched the still, not being the least bit surprised when he started to squirm and whine silent whimpers that sounded like they were desperately trying to be suppressed. Slowly Sesshomaru got on his hands and knees in an almost possessed manner and turned his head slowly to face the high-ranked hell demon with empty, white eyes, his brow furrowed and his fangs bared. The hell demon only gave a throaty chuckle at the sight,

"That collar around his neck forces him to obey any of my commands at the snap of a finger" As an example, he snapped his fingers together, making the perfect crescent moon on Sesshomaru's forehead glow red and making him give off a canine growl.

"Transform!"

Sesshomaru's empty eyes widened and he clenched his fangs tight against each other, he took raggedy breaths until his claws and fangs started to grow and he was no more than a white dog roughly the size of a domestic breed.

"Milord, why is he so much smaller than before?" on of the hell demons asked.

"Because the collar cannot expand with his size so it stunts his transformation and it causes more pain because he is not fully developed" With that he snapped his fingers once more, making Sesshomaru's entire body stiffen until he collapsed onto the floor once again in his original form.

The lead hell demon grabbed the unconscious Sesshomaru by the collar and dragged him to a set of shackles bolted into the wall, chaining and leaving the abused, wounded and broken demon in a fitful slumber.

* * *

Kagome and Tenshi flew in the dark shadows, trying to cover as much of their angelic glow as possible (Also to make sure nobody saw Tenshi's enormous wings)

"This is ridiculous, how are we going to find Sesshomaru if we're a half-mile away from everything?" Kagome said, she was angry that they had to be so secretive, she wanted more than anything to go out there and not leave a rock unturned, she was beginning to worry more and more about him until it was almost unbearable.

"We will get a little closer when there is less open space"

Kagome frowned but knew better than to complain, especially to Tenshi, last time he had made her get off of his back and walk with sleeping legs for what felt like hours, it was only after getting on her knees and begging did he finally break down and let her back on.

She held her breath when Tenshi was only inches away from a giant rock wall and swerved back and forth, _'Show off'_ she thought but she looked around and saw that he wasn't showing off but trying not to hit the dozens of crumbling stone walls, _'We must be at the bottom of a canyon'_ Kagome felt herself instinctively tense her body, she always had a fear of being in small spaces and this wasn't making her feel any better.

Tenshi felt her stiffen up and he had to stifle a laugh, "Just relax, this is the safest way to get around and I know what I'm doing" he only felt her loosen up a bit and he just brushed off the thought that she didn't trust him much and kept his eyes on the path.

Kagome couldn't help but think back to the very beginning, she was _very_ slowly starting to get over the shock but she still had questions that needed answers, one of them being only out of curiosity.

"Hey Tenshi, what did you mean when you said you knew my pain like the back of your hand?" Almost instantly she knew that she shouldn't have asked that question, she felt _him_ stiffen up and he had his wing locked so they stuck straight out. She hardly had time to ask him what was wrong when she saw that they were heading for the thick base of a canyon cliff.

"What are you doing? Watch out!"

Tenshi snapped out of whatever happened to him but didn't have the time to veer away from the thick hunk of rock and hit it like a bird in a window.

Both of them fell from their twenty feet in the air, Kagome to paralyzed to let go of her death grip on Tenshi and both slammed to the ground with a hard thud, doing several summersaults before finally coming to a halt.

Kagome opened her mouth to let out a cry of pain but a hand shut her up, she darted her eyes to see Tenshi with his own orbs stern, "Don't. Say. A word" she nodded in a response and was relieved when she felt the hand off her mouth, she looked over to her guardian angel and saw that he was a wreck; he was sprawled on the ground with his white silks covered in dirt and small traces of blood, but worse of all one of his wings was twisted in an unnatural angle. With a small grunt he slowly got up, his wings hanging loosely and touching the ground.

"Damn, I think I broke one" he muttered, giving them a small flap and wincing when the right wing moved only centimeters.

"Now what are we going to do! You can't fly anymore, I don't even have a set of wings and we are stuck in the very pits of hell!" Kagome screamed, finally going into hysterics, "This is it" she said, biting her nails, "We are going to die. There's no way out, we are going to die in hell!" She jumped when she felt a slight tap on her shoulder, she swung herself around and was Tenshi looking at her with a matter-of-fact expression.

"Hate to bring it up once more, but we already _are_ dead"

_'That's it'_ Kagome thought, he had been yanking her chain about the entire death thing ever since she met him and she had had enough, she clenched her hand in a tight fist and connected it _hard_ with his face.

Tenshi's eyes widened in shock at what she had done, hardly believing that she had the guts to do so; he lightly touched the spot with his fingers and felt it already beginning to swell. He looked at Kagome with disbelieving eyes.

"I have had enough of your sarcastic attitude, we are here for only one reason and your jokes are not helping" She grabbed him by the wrist and started forward, "Now come on, I don't want to be here any more than you do"

* * *

**See ya next time!**


	4. Spotted

**Hey Everyone sorry for the delay! My account hasnt been exactly working so I havent been able to upload and documents but thankfully it is once again working so I'm all set with a new chapter! Just so you all know, this is going to be a shorter chapter than the first_ Through Human Eyes_, we are almost done the story actually, anyway enough of by babble and on to the story!**

**_oxoxoxoxoxox_**

**Chapter Four-Spotted**

Tenshi and Kagome continued on by foot, in complete silence except for the cries of demons and the _clank_ of shackles from far away, after a while it was starting to freak Kagome out, she had always hated complete silence more than she hated closed spaces and she would do anything to crack a conversation,

"Tenshi, how long is it going to take for your wing to heal?"

"Cant say for sure, usually it only takes half-a-day but I busted it pretty bad so I'm not certain its going to be that short of time"

Kagome felt a cold pit hit her hard in the stomach; she knew that it was incredibly dangerous walking on the grounds of hell, especially being someone from another world. She jumped when she felt Tenshi grab her by the shoulders and pull her back under is working wing, "What is it?" Kagome hissed.

"Hell demons are coming this way"

She instantly felt herself begin to panic and the urge to run the opposite direction was strong but Tenshi had her surrounded by his wing. Kagome was confused when she saw the thick feathers stiffen up like boards and let out a surprised yelp when Tenshi picked her up bridal style and run the opposite direction they were walking but came to an immediate halt,

Kagome saw why.

Large numbers of hell demons blocked their path, some of them were even armed with weapons, Tenshi spun on his heal to face the other direction but both saw that it was blocked as well, the left side was blocked with more demons and the right side was blocked by the base of a canyon cliff.

Kagome felt her heart skip a beat when she heard her guardian angel let out a harsh cry of pain, she looked behind him and saw an arrow planted firmly in the middle of the base on his wounded wing. Her instinct to help the wounded kicked in and she hopped out of Tenshi's arms before he could stop her and started to pull out the stubborn arrow, when she prevailed she got back up on her feet and saw he had a look of pure mortification.

Kagome gave a smug smirk at him but knew something was wrong when his eyes widened even more, "Watch out-!" The rest was like slow motion, arrows raided the air and several landed square in Kagome's back and several hitting Tenshi as a target.

He suppressed the urge to cry out in pain and charged towards Kagome, grabbing her just in time before another shower of arrows hit the spot where she once lay.

"Damn it" he muttered, the only way to escape was to fly but even in a state like this it was merely impossible for him to work his wounded wing, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a second, before snapping them open and charging towards the tall rock wall, praying that this would work, and jumped into the air, grabbing the rock with his feet and not hesitating for a second to start running up the cliff, forcing both wings out for stabilization, once again causing searing pain in his bad wing.

Tenshi felt overwhelmed with relief when he saw the edge of the enormous cliff start to near and made a final jump to reach the top. But a sharp pain shot through his shoulder blades and he didn't even have to turn his head around to know that he had been hit. In a final effort he lightly tossed Kagome to the ground and let his wings go limp from exhaustion. When he slowly started to fall he grabbed the lip of the cliff just to see if it would work and was surprised when it didn't crumble and he didn't start falling.

Tenshi gripped onto the rock even tighter and started to pull himself up inch by inch until he was lying completely on ground, panting like an overexerted dog. He looked over to Kagome and saw that she hadn't moved in the least and her breathing was shallow and raspy.

"Damn it" he crawled over to her and started to shake, "Kagome wake up!" when she didn't even respond with a moan he started to panic, "Damn it Kagome get up now!" he saw the arrows sticking out of her back and started to pull them out, making Kagome flinch with every pull. Tenshi once again felt relief overwhelm him when he saw her eyes open a crack, she looked around and saw him staring down at her with worried eyes, a faint smile crossed her lips and she forced herself up into a sitting position; she opened her mouth to say something but Tenshi beat her to it.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" he roared, "You could have been killed!"

Kagome looked at him with a confused expression, "But you said the dead couldn't die again"

He looked at her with a blank expression for a second before hanging his head and sighing, "I wasn't going to tell you this but if a being from the Other World comes down to hell, they _can_ be killed, but they wont go back the world they came from but they will stay in hell and there would be no way to escape, that's why I said you shouldn't come here!"

Kagome stared at him for a moment, "But you were the one who suggested it!"

"Well I didn't think you would say yes!"

"Well I didn't know that you could _die_ if you went down to hell!"

Tenshi took a breath to answer but it turned into a gasp when the sharp pain in his back made itself known. Kagome saw him wince in pain and she hardly had to lean over to see the broken arrow jutting out of his back, she sighed, 'Geeze and you call me careless" she crawled over to his side and yanked out the arrow without any sympathy.

"Pull it any harder why don't you" he said in a sarcastic voice.

Kagome flashed an evil smile that he couldn't see and answered, "Okay" with that she grabbed an arrow tight that was stuck in his arm and yanked it out, causing an echoing scream to invade the air.

"Damn it! That was sarcasm you know!"

'Well I didn't know" Kagome said in a tone that made it obvious that she was lying.

"Yeah right!" He flinched and shut his eyes when she grabbed another arrow and waited for the sharp sting. But it never came. He opened his eyes in confusion, which was a big mistake. There was the sound of tearing flesh and fabric followed by the now familiar pain of the arrow being ripped out. This time his cry was more like an angry growl before he finally gave in, "Alright! You win this round"

* * *

Sesshomaru squirmed to try and make his awkward position more comfortable, but with both of his hands behind his back and no slack to move them he was pretty much stuck. He gave a gentle sigh and stretched as much of him as he could, no demons had gone anywhere near him yet and he was taking it for granted. He half-heartedly started to scratched the tight shackles with a claw out of pure habit, every time he was put back in the shackles ha would always try to break free but after learning that it wasn't going to work he gave up, though every once in a while he would peck just to see if one more time would do it.

"Still trying to break the habit of trying to escape eh?"

Sesshomaru looked around to find the owner of the unfamiliar voice; he spotted a tattered female cat demon shackled a few feet next to him. "After ten years of being here I finally gave up completely and followed the demons orders"

He scoffed, "I don't see how anyone could surrender to demons these pathetic looking"

She gave him a you-wanna-bet smirk, "They may lack decent looks but that scar across your face and that collar are only trinkets compared to what they do to the real rebels who break their orders" she said giving her head a small shake as if trying to get rid of a bad memory, "Your lucky they didn't take a sense or a body part from you"

Sesshomaru's eye gave a small twitch at the thought of losing one of his powerful senses or and arm or leg. He pushed aside the thought and brought up the subject that started their conversation, "There had got to be a way to escape from here, you just haven't had the time to look"

The Neko's eyes seemed to turn to stone, "Id didn't say that there wasn't a way out, but only ones from the Other World get enter and exit and I have been waiting here for almost twenty-five years and he still hasn't come…" She stopped herself when she saw that she had spoken more than she had wanted to but she had gotten Sesshomaru curious.

"What do you mean by 'he'?"

She sighed and knew that she had to finish what she started, "By 'he' I mean someone by I met in the World of the Living. He said that when we died he would promise to take me out of here" She stopped for a minute and let her bangs cover her eyes, "But like I said, it's been twenty-five years and that bastard still hasn't come… and he never will"

After a minute of silence Sesshomaru spoke once again, "What's his name?"

"Tenshi"

Their conversation was interrupted when a hell demon barged through the door and ran up to the high-ranked hell demon.

"Milord, we spotted two beings from the Other World"

"Why did you not capture them?" the 'Lord' as everyone called him yelled

"We tried but they took off, but we did manage to wound them"

The Lord gave a throaty growl, "What do they look like?"

"There's this tall one with a large pair of wings, one looking like its broken, with silver hair and blue eyes, and a girl with black hair and brown eyes"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened at the mention of a black haired girl and his instincts roared that that was Kagome.

"They were spotted not to far from here, would you like us to lure them to you?"

"Yes, but don't kill them; I would like to have my fun with them before they become permanent residents"

"Don't you dare touch her!"

The Lord, hell demon and Neko looked over at Sesshomaru with slight confusion, but the Lord immediately grew an evil smile and walked towards him and kneeled down so they were face-to-face, "Do you know who that girl is?"

Sesshomaru kept his face blank but his eyes showed nothing but pure anger and hatred.

The Lord frowned at his stubbornness and struck him hard, "Do you know her?"

Sesshomaru's eyes darkened and he tilted his head so his bangs covered his dead orbs, "I won't tell you anything, but if you lay a single, disgusting finger on her I will do whatever it takes to tear you limb from limb"

The Lord growled at his insolence and grabbed him by the collar, ready to strike him until he spoke but feeling the possessive collar in his fingers gave him an idea.

"You know, I was thinking about killing her myself but seeing how you seem to know her, I think you can do that job"

Sesshomaru looked at him with a hint of fear when he saw the Lord ready to snap his fingers, "Don't!" but he had already slid his fingers against each other with a faint _snap_, starting his now painful transformation and the horrible feeling of his mind slowly going blank and being replaced with the artificial nerve to kill ruthlessly.

Sesshomaru broke from his shackles and had his fangs bared, looking up at the Lord for instructions.

"When they come, it is your duty to kill that girl"

He barked in response and sat down, looking at the blank wall in front of him, still showing his pearly canines and muttering a low growl, while at the very back of his mind his consciousness was trying desperately to break from the spell.

* * *

**Thats it for this chapter! Oh and I know the whole ripping arrows out of one another was rather strange but I needed something to fill in the space. I promise to have another chappie up by tommorow if my account works!**


	5. Reunion

**I know Its been about a year since I last updated, and I have gotten alot of reviews wanting me to continue the storyline, so I decided I'll add a few more Chaps and bring this story to a close. For all of the Reviewers. Sorry for the wait!**

**Please R&R**

**

* * *

**

Tenshi and Kagome had been on foot for quite some time, definitely longer than they wanted to be and they were both wondering how it was possible that they hadn't bumped into anymore of those hell demons.

"How's your wing now?" Kagome said to break the silence growing between them.

Tenshi gave them a small shake but still winced when he moved the right one, "Still not good enough to fly, but better than earlier"

Kagome sighed when that was all he said, hoping it would break into a conversation, so she decided a different approach, "Without running into a wall this time, can you answer my question from earlier? Why do you claim you know my pain so well?"

Tenshi's body seemed to stiffen like before but this time he answered, "Years ago, when I was still alive, I fell for a half-demon feline, I made a promise that I have failed to keep"

"What was it?" Kagome asked, now intrigued at what he was saying

"I knew that when we died, humans and demons were separated into different worlds, so I promised her that I would find a way to pull her out of hell and into the security of the Other World. It's been about 25 years and I still haven't made a single action to do so"

"What was her name?" She felt complete sympathy for her guardian-angel now, despite him having a cocky attitude that drover her nuts.

"Kai"

The name seemed to have an ocean-like wave to it; Kagome could already tell that it fit her perfectly.

All of a sudden a shiver rode up Kagome's spine and she felt the strongest urge to run forward, out of the shadows of the rocks hiding their cover.

"He's close" It was the only explanation, it had to be him, she never felt a feeling this strong, "I can feel it"

"Wait a sec, it could be a fluke" Tenshi put a hand on her shoulder to hold her back, "Despite their appearance, the hell demons are wise in the topic of foolery, it could easily be a trap to lure you towards them"

"No its not" She was positive it was him, she got out of Tenshi's grip and ran into the open, towards what looked like a large, crumbling building in the distance.

"You fool get back here!" Tenshi called after her, not believing the stupidity she held, "you're going to get yourself killed again!'

Kagome didn't listen and kept running, the feel getting stronger with each step, Tenshi close at her heels, when he finally managed to grab her, they were inside the unknown brick building, he wrapped his arms around her and held her in a protective embrace, waiting for anything to happen. They stood still for several minutes and were surprised when they didn't hear a single thing, Tenshi raised his head to look around and saw that the room was only lit by a fireplace that was filled with white-hot prongs that were probably used for more than stirring a fire. Kagome struggled out of Tenshi's death grip and looked around as well, seeing the exact same thing.

The only sound was the closing of a door.

They spun around and saw a red-eyed, grey haired dog, snarling at them with large canines and its large claws seeping out from its paws.

Kagome's eyes widened.

She knew that dog.

"Oh my god" she barely whispered under her breath, "What did they do to you?"

Tenshi knew who it was to, but something else caught his eye, he dared to look away and was more shocked than Kagome at what he saw.

"Oh my god" He copied her words and looked at the shadow who was staring at him with an expression that could kill someone.

"About Time" Was all it had time to say when it was interrupted by the snarling dog lunging itself at Kagome, the force of the pounce was strong enough to send Kagome backwards, who then ran into Tenshi who was behind her, who then fell to the ground.

The only way Kagome could stop the dog also known as Sesshomaru from clawing her to shreds was by holding his wrists tight, the long black claws were still close to her skin despite her efforts.

Tenshi saw the tight spot Kagome was in and squeezed out from under her to help; he quickly got to his feet and went towards the fireplace to grab one of the burning tongs, the heat was great enough on the handle to burn his own hand. He wheeled around and hit the dog as hard as he could on the side with the weapon. The dog howled and yelped in pain, jumping off Kagome and trying to run away from the pain in his side. Tenshi didn't stop; he tackled the dog and brought the burning tool close to the dog's throat.

"What are you doing!?" Kagome cried, "You're going to kill him!"

"Wait and see'

Kagome looked over her shoulder and saw the outline of a person in the shadows; she noticed that the figure also had inhuman ears, more like those of a cat.

"Are you Kai?"

"The one and only"

Kagome turned her head to Tenshi just in time to see Sesshomaru to strike him good on the shoulder with his deadly talons, just before Tenshi ripped off the collar and sent it flying into the fireplace. He fell off the dog and lay on the floor, deep red blood making its way out of the four long gashes on his left shoulder.

Kagome acted quickly and grabbed her own prong and melted the shackles holding Kai back, as soon as she did so, the cat demon leapt out of her uncomfortable position and at the head of Tenshi. She didn't say anything, only looked at him with a blank expression.

He opened his eyes a crack and saw her looking down on him, he was going to crack a small smile but the gesture was interrupted by a hard fist across his face. His eyes widened completely from shock and looked at her with a confused and insulted expression.

"It took you long enough!" She hissed before landing a kiss on Tenshi, who welcomed the warmth of his long lost partner.

Kagome redirected her attention to Sesshomaru who was now back in the flesh laying face first on the ground, unconscious. She crawled to his side and turned him over; she was shocked when she saw the deep ugly scar across his face and also noticed his once delicate fingers were missing the deadly long claws, his once smooth silky hair was matted with dirt and blood. She hardly recognized him.

Sesshomaru stirred a bit and opened his eyes enough to see a figure looking over him, he immediately opened his eyes completely in fear that it was a hell demon; he never felt so much relief in all of his dead life than what he was feeling now. He looked up at her and truly smiled. Kagome hugged his upper half tight and didn't let go, to relieved that she finally found him and was in her arms.

The reunion was cut short when Hell demons forced open the door and surrounded them. Armed

* * *

**I know its just a quick chapter, I was just trying to get myself back on a roll, I should have another chapter up really soon, this time it wont take a year**

**Please R&R**


End file.
